


Shared Accounts Are Dangerous

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Computers, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, hiding under beds isnt fun, suprisingly not nsfw, the death is implied ok it doesnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Edd thought a bit of blackmail on Tord's part would be fun. Oh how wrong he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is castlecrash lmao

Edd crept into Tord's room, tiptoeing past discarded shirts thrown on the floor. He really needed to clean in here more. He had to be quiet, as Tord was only a few rooms away. He carefully made his way to Tord's computer, breathing softly. 

Tord was known for his vast interest in hentai. So if he was the so called 'hentai king', wouldnt he have a few gigabites stored away?  
It was a stupid thing to violate his friend's privacy for. But just a little bit of blackmail wouldnt hurt, right?

Edd settled himself onto Tord's computer chair and pressed the power button. A box popped up on the screen, requiring him to type a password. Tord used the same password for everything. norski123. It was pathetically easy to break into.   
 Tord had quite a few things pulled up. Several browsers, each with numerous tabs. Social media, youtube, and of course one or two tabs with suggestive words. Tord really didnt understand the point of clicking off porn, did he? 

Edd chuckled and started moving the mouse around, trying to exit out of the browsers that clogged the screen. But something caught his eye, a chatbox he hadnt noticed due to the clutter of websites. It looked like a normal messaging app. It had its own icon for it, a cartoon mailbox. 

' Tord talks to other people?' Was Edds first thought, followed by disbelief at his own stupidity. "What, did you think he isolated himself in this house? Of course he had other friends you dont know about.' 

Tords screename was just 'tord'. This must be his personal account. His icon was the symbol for communism. Typical Tord. 

Edd was about to click one of the recent messages when he realized what he was doing. He was prying on Tord's private messages. This wasnt right. He shouldnt be looking through this. He should just get the porn and leave, this was stupid, it was morally wrong, he should stop-

Curiosity got the better of Edd and he clicked the most recent message, dating back a few hours ago. It was from someone named 'Patryk'. His icon was a man with short brown hair with parted bangs and bright green eyes.

Patryk: why havent you accepted my request?  
tord: ??  
Patryk: on castlecrash!! paul wont play with me and im lonely  
tord: jesus christ what are you, five? i cant sit around all day playing online games with you  
Patryk: but you play it.   
tord: yeah. just not with you

Edd snickered. Looks like Tord was an asshole to his other friends, too. And what the hell was 'castlecrash'? Was Tord into online roleplaying games? This was much more exciting than looking at weird porn. He could find out secret details about Tord.

Which was totally wrong!! What was he doing? Tord would kill him if he ever found out. 

'He doesnt have to know.'

Edd bit his lip. He decided to push his guilt aside and keep snooping.

He exited out of that chat and looked through the next log. There were a lot to choose from, none of the names familiar. Yuu, Joanne, Ko, Veronica. Edd decided to pick the most recent one to save time. This was from a peron named 'Paul', who had one of the default icons. Why were these names so casual? Edd knew his skype name was ' tord's crunchy ramen' or something just as ridiculous. Where was these peoples sense of humor? 

Paul: Sir, the prints are in.  
tord: not. on. here.  
tord: jesus CHRIST how do i get it through your thick skulls you dumbasses?? this is a PUBLIC ACCOUNT ON MY COMPUTER. ANYONE COULD FUCKIN LOG IN AND RUN AMUCK!! YOURE GONNA COST ME THIS WHOLE OPERATION, PAUL!!  
Paul: Sorry, sir. My deepest apologies.   
Paul: ...  
Paul: Do you by chance know what CastleCrash is?

This whole log was confusing. Why was Paul calling Tord 'sir'? Why had Tord exploded like that? He had just cussed out his friend. Or maybe the guy wasnt his friend. What 'operation'? Edd closed out of the log. He didnt really wanna know. 

He had enough going through Tords conversations. He clicked on Tord's profile. It just listed his basic information, all of which Edd already knew. Tord Larsson, 23, USA.   
There was nothing too interesting here.  
Edd scrolled down and noticed text that said "Other Accounts"

"Red Leader"

Edd raised an eyebrow. Red Leader? It sounded slightly menacing. The name was adorned by a black icon with a red symbol in the middle of it. Edd swore it looked the tiniest bit like Tord's horns. 

This was going too far. Going onto Tords computer was one thing, going through his messages was another, but logging onto his other accounts? Especially one with such a forboding name..  
Edd reasoned with himself. Hey, that roleplay theory from earlier. Maybe this was an account for it and Red Leader was his character? It made sense, red being Tord's color and all. Tord did also like being in a position of control. This could just be a way for him to live out his fantasies. 

Telling himself it was an innocent roleplay account and Tord would definitely not mind, he clicked the icon and the screen went white for a second as he was logged into this account. A box popped up. He needed a password. Edd swallowed hard.

norski123?

He was in. 

He now in this whole Red Leader account. Tord had no recent messages, the latest dating back to a week ago. He felt a sense of deja vu as familiar names popped up. Paul, Patryk, Ko, Yuu.. these were the exact same people. Speckled among these names were account with a mishmash of decibals or initials, like 'PL' . This was weird. He started to doubt this was a roleplay account. He clicked on the most recent message, from Paul. 

Paul: You wanted me to talk on this account, sir?  
Red Leader: Yes. Nice to see you're finally listening to directions. Im interested in those prints.  
Paul: Once your permission is given the missiles will be constructed using these blueprints. Its your word, sir.  
Red Leader: As soon as possible.   
Paul: Then Ill put Patryk to work on it. What is the targeted area for these missles again?  
Red Leader: Must i tell you a million times? Debaloun. This Tuesday. And dont you dare mess this one up. Im still in awe as to how people can fail as pilots.  
Paul: I apologize, sir. I will work harder.  
Red Leader: You better. For your sake. 

These messages were completely different from the other account. Edd had never seen Tord speak in such a serious manner. The same man who never capitalized and seemed unable to type anything but run-on sentences was sounding like a supervillain. And he and Paul were discussing..missiles? A missile strike on-?

Debaloun. Edd knew that name was familiar. He had seen it on the news. The city had been victim to a missle attack on Tuesday. Nobody knew who from. But if had been devastating.

These messages were a few days before this happened.

There was no way..now way in hell that Tord had..?

Edd got the sinking feeling this wasnt a roleplay. 

He had come for some gross porn, just something to poke fun at Tord with, and had uncovered something so much bigger. How much power did Tord have? How did he have these..connections? To order a fucking missle strike? How long had he been hiding this? This 'Red Leader' must be his alter ego, was that his title? Was he some kind of goverment figure? The questions swirled around in Edd's head as he reconsidered everything he knew about his friend. But he was snapped out of his thoughts as he head footsteps coming down the hall. 

He panicked, jumping up from the chair. It must be Tord. There was no time to get out of the room. Tord would catch him. And then what would he do? Tord could attack a city like it was nothing. He doubted hed have mercy on his friend for uncovering such a secret. Questions and confusion and panic swirled around in Edd's head, giving him a headache and making him dizzy. 

The footsteps were getting closer.

 

He had to do something.

 

Tord opened the door to his room and looked around. He swore he had heard someone walking around in here..must have just been his imagination. He walked over to his computer and sat down in the chair. 

Edd watched him from under the bed, trying to keep his breathing quiet. He was sweating and his adrenaline was rushing. He was laying on his stomach and watching Tord's feet move around the room. He struggled to hold back a groan as Tord sat down in his chair. Great. He may be about to start one of his 8-hour hentai sessions. Edd didn't think he could stay like this for that long. He also didnt want to be treated to the over-exaggerated moans of animated girls for that long. He may just have to reveal himself. Wouldnt that be embarrassing. But whether it would be moreso to Tord or himself, he didnt know. 

Tord noticed his computer wasnt shut off. Like he had left it. The glowing dot on the monitor wasnt on. So it was just the monitor that was shut off? He swore he'd turned it off when he left. He pushed the button on the monitor and it flickered to life. 

His conversations were open. 

On his secret account.

Tord's hands seized up on the mouse. But they relaxed and he sunk back in his chair. The squeak of it made Edd uneasy. 

"Dear, dear..this won't be fun." He sighed. "Though I guess this would happen eventually. Oh well."

Tord pressed a button on the monitor and a small red button started glowing. There was a camera hidden in the screen. Tord pulled up the camera logs. 

"I wonder which one of my dear friends need to be delt with." He said. 

Edd was shaking in fear under the bed. Tord would know. He needed to get out of here. But there was no way he could. If he ran, Tord would catch up to him. He could risk himself and warn Tom and Matt, but then Tord would go after them too. He held back tears as worse and worse scenarios ran through his head.

Tord watched as the screen displayed Edd walking into the room and going onto his computer. Going through his conversations, the fear and incomprehension on his face as he realized who his friend was. Tord's eyes widened slightly as Edd realized he was coming and dashed to hide under the bed. He paused the video and looked over his shoulder at the bed. He sighed.

"Oh, Edd.." He said sadly. He stood from his chair and walked to the bed, crouching down and looking under it. Edd stared at him in fear. He whimpered. 

"Let's get you out from under there. That can't be comfortable." Tord said, offering out a hand. Edd stared at him in confusion. What was he doing? He took the hand unsurely and Tord pulled him out from under the bed.

"Tord, Tord Im so sorry, I never should have looked, I-I wont tell anyone, I-I just-please dont hurt me-I-" Edd stammered, tears rolling down his face. He was terrified. He was shaking. 

"Edd, Edd, please. Calm down. Im not going to hurt you." Tord said.

"You..you arent?" Edd asked.

"No! Why would I? Youre my friend." Tord said with a comforting smile.

"But..but I..I found out.." Edd said. 

"Listen, Edd, it's not that big of a deal. I promise. Let's get you back to your room." Tord said. Edd sniffled and nodded. Edd started walking to the door. Tord carefully reached behind him and silently pulled a gun from his pocket. He walked behind Edd, raising the gun to the back of his head.

"Ive had a lot of good years with you, old friend. Lots of good memories.  You know that I care, right?" Tord asked.

"Yeah. I love you, Tord." Edd said. He still sounded scared.

Tord bit his lip. "I..I love you too."

Bang.


End file.
